Drache (Typ)
thumb|Das Symbol des Drachen-Typs im Sammelkartenspiel Drache ist ein POKéMON-Typ, der seit der ersten Generation existiert. Die meisten Pokémon dieses Typs basieren auf Drachen westlicher und östlicher Mythologien. Allgemein Insgesamt gibt es aktuell 60 POKéMON vom Typ Drache, von denen manche ihn nur in einer bestimmten Form besitzen. Damit ist dieser Typ einer derer mit den wenigsten POKéMON. Gleichzeitig ist es aber der Typ mit den meisten legendären POKéMON. Das stärkste Drachen-Pokémon ist Mega-Rayquaza, das sichmit einer Basiswertsumme von 780 den Rang als stärkstes Pokémon mit Mega-Mewtu teilt, gefolgt von Arceus. Das Schwächste ist eF-eMPokéwiki: Rangliste der Drachen-Pokémon. Folgende Pokémon besitzen den Drachen-Typ nur in einer bestimmten Form: *Amigento (nur mit Drachen-Disc) *Ampharos (nur als Mega-Ampharos) *Arceus (Nur mit Draco-Tafel oder Dracium Z) *Gewaldro (Nur als Mega-Gewaldro) *Glurak (Nur als Mega-Glurak X) *Kokowei (Nur als Alola-Kokowei) *Necrozma (Nur als Ultra-Necrozma) Der Drachentyp war lange Zeit nur gegen den Typ Eis und gegen Drachenangriffe empfindlich, was wohl davon kommt, dass Drachen Reptilien sind und diese bei Kälte steif und unbeweglich werden (Was natürlich im Fall von Drachen angezweifelt werden kann). Dadurch und durch ihre meist hohen Werte (mit Ausnahme von Metagross und Despotar sind alle Pseudo-Legendären Pokémon Drachen) zählten Drachen-Pokémon bisher zu den beliebtesten Pokémon in Kämpfen. Der in der sechsten Generation hinzugekommene neue Typ Fee ist aber in der Lage, Drachenpokemon leicht den Gar aus zu machen, wodurch die extreme Präsenz von Drachen im Competitive Play ausgeglichen werden sollte. Andererseits ist der Typ Drache nur auf sich selbst, jedoch auf keinen anderen Typ sehr effektiv. In der ersten Generation kam diese Effektivität ebenfalls nicht zum Tragen, da die damals einzige Drachenattacke - Drachenwut - immer 40 KP Schaden zufügt, ungeachtet der Typ-Vor- und Nachteile. Drachen in früheren Generationen In der ersten Generation gab es nur eine Linie von Drachen-Pokémon, nämlich die Dratini-Linie, obwohl es mit dem Westlichen Drachen Glurak, dem Östlichen Drachen Garados, dem Wyvern Aerodactyl und den Seepferdchen Seeper und Seemon (welche sogar im Pokédex als Drache ''bezeichnet werden) diverse andere drachenartige Pokémon gab. Vermutlich sollte der Drache-Typ etwas Besonderes bleiben, was sich auch darin wiederspiegelt, dass die die finale Entwicklung der Drachenlinie, Dragoran, das stärkste nicht-legendäre Pokémon der ersten Generation war. Hier bestehen auch Parallelen zum Geist-Typ, der ebenfalls auf mythologischen Wesen basiert und ebenfalls nur eine Entwicklungslinie hatte. Nachdem sich seit der zweiten Generation die Seeper-Linie zum Drachen-Pokémon Seedraking entwickeln kann und seit der dritten Generation viele Drachen-Pokémon existieren, wird der Status der Drachen als etwas Besonderes jedoch inzwischen nicht mehr gepflegt (wieder parallel zu Geist). Glurak erhielt später mit seiner Mega-Entwicklung zu Mega Glurak X ebenfalls einen Drachen-Typ, außerdem das nicht-drachenartige Pokémon Kokowei mit seiner Alola-Form. Der für Garados sehr unpassende Flug-Typ wird mit seiner Mega-Entwicklung durch einen zu seinem Jähzorn passenden Unlicht-Typ geändert, der in der ersten Generation noch nicht existierte. Attacken Es gibt 25 Angriffe des Typs Drache. Damit ist es der Typ mit den wenigsten Angriffen. Der stärkste reguläre Drachen-Angriff ist Endynalos' Spezialangriff Unendynastrahlen, dicht gefolgt von Dialgas Spezialangriff Zeitenlärm. Abgesehen von Unendynastrahlen und Zeitenlärm ist die stärkste Drachen-Attacke Draco MeteorPokéwiki: Rangliste der Drachen-Attacken, welches von einem Attackenhelfer jedem Drachenpokémon beigebracht werden kann. Dies zählt auch für ein Arceus und Amigento, solange sie den Drache-Typ haben, jedoch behalten sie die Attacke auch, wenn sie das entsprechende Item nicht mehr tragen und so nicht mehr als Drachen zählen. Das einzige andere Nicht-Drache-Pokémon, das Draco Meteor lernen kann, ist Jirachi, das die Attacke bei einer Event-Verteilung beherrschte. Die einzigen Drache-Pokémon, die Draco Meteor nicht lernen können, sind Mega-Glurak, Mega-Gewaldro, Mega-Ampharos und Ultra-Necrozma. Dies liegt daran, dass diese nur jeweils in einer Form Drachen-Pokémon sind, die sie nur im Kampf annehmen können, wo kein Attackenhelfer zur Verfügung steht. Die Z-Attacke des Drachen-Typs ist ''Drastisches Drachendröhnen, wofür das Item Dracium Z von einem Pokémon, das eine Drachen-Attacke beherrscht, getragen werden muss. Außerdem gibt es ab Pokémon Ultrasonne und Ultramond die Z-Attacke Rasselnder Seelentanz, die nur Grandiras mithilfe von Grandirasium Z einsetzen kann. Die Dynamax-Attacke des Drachen-Typs ist Dyna-Wyrm. Sie senkt den Angriff des Gegners. Daneben gibt es noch die Attacke Giga-Dämpfer, die nur von Gigadynamax-Duraludon eingesetzt werden kann. Sie senkt die AP der letzten von Duraludons Gegner eingesetzten Attacke. Die meisten Drachen-Attacken repräsentieren vermutlich starke arkane Magie, mit der Drachen in vielen Fantasy-Franchises assoziiert werden. Im Spiel wird diese Magie meist durch einen violetten Schimmer dargestellt, der die meisten Drachen-Attacken begleitet. Eine Ausnahme ist Windhose, bei der der Drache einfach einen Wirbelsturm auslöst. Dies liegt vermutlich an der Assoziation von Drachen mit dem Wetter in der japanischen MythologieDragon Type Pokemon: Masters of Mana? | Gnoggin - not dragons part 1. Viele Drachenpokémon können Attacken vieler anderer Typen erlernen, z.B. Feuer, Elektro oder Eis, was die große Vielfalt an Atemwaffen repräsentiert, die Drachen in der Fantasy beherrschen. Drachen-Trainer Es gibt nur drei Arenaleiter die sich auf diesen Typ spezialisiert haben. Diese sind Sandra aus Ebenholz City und Lilia oder Lysander aus Twindrake City (editionsabhängig). Zudem setzen drei Top Vier Mitglieder (Siegfried, Dragan und Dracena) und zwei Champs (Siegfried und Lilia) auf den Drachentyp. Ebenfalls ist die Trainerklasse Drachenprofi (engl. Dragon Tamer) auf Drachen spezialisiert. Ein Junge in Ebenholz City behauptet, dass alle Drachenprofis in dieser Stadt geboren sind. Der Stamm der Meteoraner (jap. 流星の民 Ryūsei no Tami)'' aus Hoenn trainiert traditionell hauptsächlich Drachen-Pokémon und verehrt Rayquaza. Die Assoziation basiert vermutlich auf der Tatsache dass das japanische Wort für Meteor, 流星 (jap. ''ryūsei) ''in seiner Aussprache das Wort für Drache, 竜 (jap. ''ryū) beinhaltet. Pokémon Sammelkartenspiel Seit der Pokemon Schwarz und Weiß-Sammelkartenspiel-Erweiterung "Hoheit der Drachen" gibt es den Typ auch im POKéMON-Sammelkartenspiel als eigenständige Karten. Davor waren POKéMON vom Typ Drache stehts vom Typ "Farblos" oder hatten den anderen Typ des Pokémon. Anders als alle anderen Typen verfügt der Drache-Typ nicht über Energiekarten, weshalb alle Drache-Karten Basisenergiekarten anderer Typen verwenden. Trivia *Auch in Monster Hunter wird Drache als eigenes Element klassifiziert. Dieses wird überwiegend von Drachenältesten, jedoch auch von anderen Monsterklassen eingesetzt. Solche Monster können Drachenschaden verursachen, der die Affinität senkt. *In einer Beta-Version zu Pokémon Gold und Silber wurde das Pokémon Meganie noch hanaryuu (jap. ハナリュウ, dt. Blumen-Drache) genannt, hatte jedoch einen reinen Pflanzen-TypThe Cutting Room Floor: Pokémon Gold and Silver/Pokémon. *In Pokémon GO treten Drache-Pokémon verstärkt in der Nähe von Sehenswürdigkeiten auf. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass an vielen folkloristischen Drachenorten Statuen von Drachen oder Drachentötern stehen. **Außerdem werden Drachen seit Dezember 2017 bei windigem Wetter häufiger. **Rankedboost.com berichtet außerdem, dass Drachen-Pokémon häufig auf Golfplätzen gesichtet werdenRankedboost: Pokémon GO Dragon Type GEN 4. Galerie Datei:Dragoran.jpg|Dragoran war eines der ersten Drachenpokémon Datei:Arceus_Drache.png|Arceus mit Dracotafel Datei:PGL_Mega-Ampharos.png|Mega-Ampharos gehört im Gegensatz zu Ampharos dem Drachentyp an. Dies scheint eine Anspielung auf seinen japanischen Namen Denryu (jap. デンリュウ) zu sein, welcher das Wort ryū (Drache) enthält und "Elektrischer Strom" oder "Elektrischer Drache" heißen kann. Datei:Mega_Gewaldro.png|Mega-Gewaldro gehört im Gegensatz zu Gewaldro dem Drachentyp an. Mega Rayquaza- Artwork.png|Das Drache/Flug-Pokémon Mega-Rayquaza ist das Pokémon mit der höchsten Basiswert-Summe Sugimori 714.png|eF-eM ist das Drachen-Pokémon mit der niedrigesten Basiswert-Summe Alola Kokowei.png|Nur Kokowei aus Alola (links) sind Pflanze/Drache-Pokémon, normale Kokowei haben den Typ Pflanze/Psycho Amigento_(Typ_Drache)_PGL.png|Amigento mit Drachen-Disc Ultra Necrozma 800.png|Necrozma ist nur in seiner Ultra-Form vom Typ Psycho/Drache Siehe auch *Pokéwiki: Drache (Typ) Einzelnachweise en:Dragon Pokémonpl:Pokemony-Smoki Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga Kategorie:Pokemon